custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vlakro
Vlakro is the eighth member of the Toa Nuva. Like Takanuva, he is an honorary member of the team. Biography Early Life The Great Beings had sensed the return of the Makuta and something far greater than them, though a temporary peace had returned to the universe. So, they sent a message to Toa Tahu Nuva in his dreams, explaining that he and the rest of the Toa travel to a land on Spherus Magna, home to the Re-Matoran (Matoran of Time). When the Toa Nuva got there, they had met with Vlakro, who was a Re-Matoran at that time. The Toa Nuva told him their tale and Vlakro told them that he had several dreams where a mysterious figure told him that his destiny was with Toa. Thus, Vlakro and the Toa Nuva left the home of the Re-Matoran, Re-Koro. The group then journeyed back to the Toa Nuva's home, a large island named Mata Nui in honor of the Great Spirit himself. Unfortunately, Vlakro was kidnapped by Bone Hunters after they ambushed the traveling party. What happened to Vlakro next was unclear. Toa Nuva Vlakro awoke on a beach after re-esembling himself. However, he noticed that he was stronger and taller. He also realized that his armor was similar to the Toa Nuva. He then looked at a reflection of himself in a pond and saw that his Kanohi was the Kanohi Rode, the Mask of Truth. He then journeyed to the new Ta-Koro of Spherus Magna, where he met Tahu. Vlakro and Tahu recognized each other, and Tahu showed Vlakro to the other Toa Nuva, the Turaga (Vakama, Nokama, Nuju, Matau, Whenua, and Onewa), Takanuva, and Gresh. Vlakro also saw his old friend Krivos and both were pleased to see each other again. Krivos even gave Vlakro a Scorpion Claw he had made for Vlakro long ago. Vlakro then battled several evil Rahi. He was devastated when unidentified servants of the Makuta attacked the new Ta-Koro and when they had kidnapped Krivos. Vlakro went looking for Krivos, despite the Toa Nuva's warnings about the Rahi. Mutaka When Vlakro went out to look for Krivos, he was attacked by a horrifying being. Tahu had secretly followed Vlakro in order to stop him and attacked the horrifying being. The being revealed himself as Krivos, though he was evil. He had turned into a Mutaka when the Makuta used the Mask of Amalgam on Krivos, turning him into a dangerous demon, and forced him to serve him against his will. Krivos, who worn the Mask of Amalgam under his original mask, sent a beam of mutation toxin at Tahu. Vlakro, however, jumped in the way of the beam and was hit instead. Krivos fled, and Vlakro had transformed into a Mutaka. Tahu was shocked at this, brought Vlakro to the new Ga-Koro, and explained to the Turaga, Glatorian, and the other Toa Nuva what happened. Vlakro then went after Krivos, hoping to restore his old friend. He then met Krivos and and both fought. The battle ended when Vlakro stabbed Krivos in the chest with lower sword, supposedly "killing" Krivos. This had made Vlakro upset, since he never meant to kill his old friend, but had no choice. Krivos later returned to get his revenge on Vlakro and attacked the new Le-Koro. However, he only drew Lewa instead of Vlakro to him. Krivos took down Lewa, but when Vlakro and the other Toa Nuva appeared, he engaged them in combat. Krivos revealed that he had become part Skakdi thanks to the Mask of Amalgam, which is why he survived. He then defeats the Toa Nuva and Vlakro, saying that the next time he and Vlakro meet, Vlakro will be the one to die. A few days later, Gali, Kopaka, and Pohatu had restored Vlakro's mutated mask back to its original state, the Kanohi Rode. Vakama later gives Vlakro a powerful disc shield made of Protosteel in place of his stolen former Scorpion Claw. Vlakro thanks them all and sets out to defeat Krivos. Vlakro tracks down Krivos and tries to bring him over to the side of the Toa and the Glatorian. However, Krivos refuses to listen, telling him that they were weak fools. This angers Vlakro, who knew that the old Krivos he knew would never say that. Krivos, however, attacks Vlakro. Vlakro and Krivos fight for a long period of time. Then Vlakro rammed into Krivos and pinned him to the ground. He tells Krivos that he was like a brother to him. Krivos also said that Vlakro was a brother to him, showing that Krivos may have had a small ounce of good in him. However, Krivos's evil side takes over, and as he attempts to rip Vlakro open with his claws, Vlakro gives out a cry and stabs Krivos, killing him. Krivos told Vlakro that he was glad to have met Vlakro and was glad that Vlakro had stabbed him, believing that would end his evil reign of terror. Vlakro sobs as Krivos dies. Vlakro then buries Krivos and travels back to Le-Koro. He also takes his Scorpion Claw back. As Vlakro returns to Le-Koro, he begins to turn back into his Toa Nuva form. This makes Vlakro proud, though he admits that he will miss his Mutaka body. Vlakro then resumes his journey back to the new Le-Koro. First Mission Peace had returned to Spherus Magna, but only for a short time. Several mysterious beings who were thought to be Makuta had attacked Spherus Magna's Ta-Koro and left it in ruins. This started a large uproar. The Toa Nuva, Takanuva, and some Glatorian set out to investigate this. Vlakro wanted to go with them, but Vakama had ordered him to stay. When days passed without a word of the Toa and the Glatorian, Vakama allowed Vlakro to track down the missing heroes. As Vlakro travels through the lush forest he must go through, he marvels at the sights of Rahi he had never seen before. He then comes across a cat-like Rahi trapped in a tangle of vines. Vlakro frees creature, earning its respect. It then begins to follow Vlakro, who does not mind the company. The two then came upon a silver sword that looked exactly like one of Tahu's swords. Vlakro picks up the blade, "attaches" it to his back, and he and the Rahi cat continue their journey. Vlakro and the Rahi cat are then attacked by a large, insectoid monster. Vlakro defeats the monster and then names the Rahi cat "Mingle". A boulder is then thrown out of nowhere at Vlakro and Mingle. Vlakro hurls himself out of the way while saving Mingle at the same time. They then spot a large, dark being who called himself Sakarix. Sakarix revealed that he is a Makuta, and attacked Vlakro. Mingle pounces on Sakarix, but Sakarix throws Mingle of him and into a large boulder. Mingle passes out and Vlakro becomes angry. He jumps on Sakarix, only to be thrown back as well. Suddenly, a weapon appears, hurled at Sakarix and hits him in the eye. Sakarix rears back and the Toa Nuva (minus Takanuva and the Glatorian), attack Sakarix. Tahu and Lewa combine their powers, creating a small firestorm. The firestorm hits Sakarix and sends him flying. While Sakarix was being distracted, Vlakro jumps up, revealing that he had pretended to pass out, and stabs Sakarix in the mask, hurting his right eye. Sakarix gives an unearthly scream and flies away, vowing for revenge. Mingle gets up, and Gali heals him after Vlakro tells them about Mingle and their journey. Vlakro then asks where Takanuva and the Glatorian are. The Toa Nuva tell him that they went missing. Vlakro also gives Tahu his broken blade back. However, Tahu tells him it is not his since he still has his blades. Vlakro is shocked at this and wonders who could have an exact copy of one of Tahu's blades. Second Mission The Toa Nuva (minus Takanuva, who is missing along with the Glatorian that were with the Toa Nuva) return to the new Ta-Koro. Tahu explains to Vlakro, the Matoran, the Agori, the Glatorian, and the Turaga what happened. He then tells everyone that the Glatorian and Takanuva were separated from the rest of the group because of some Rahi. However, Vlakro's Kanohi Rode begins to glow and shocks Tahu. Everyone is stunned by what happened, but Vakama realizes that the Kanohi Rode only blasts someone else when they are either lying or decieving others. "Tahu" then shapeshifts into a darker version of him, with a Dark Infected Great Hau, and says that his name is Tuha. Vlakro realizes that the "Toa Nuva" aren't really the Toa Nuva - for they are copies of them. The other five "Toa Nuva" then shapeshift into darker versions of their Toa Nuva counter parts ("Gali" became "Glia", "Lewa" became "Awel", "Kopaka" became "Pakkoa", "Pohatu" became "Hatupo", and "Onua" became "Anou"). Tuha then says that they there the Toa Vuan - dark counterparts of the Toa Nuva with a new type of Kanohi masks - Dark Kanohi. The Toa Vuan then attack Vlakro and a fight ensues. He gains aid from Ackar in the fight, though they end up losing it. The Toa Vuan escape, but before they do, Awel then steals Vakama's staff and tosses it to Tuha. The staff then turns into a strange mask and Toa Vuan, as said before, escape. After the Toa Vuan escape, Vakama tells Vlakro that his staff was actually the Kanohi Vahi, the Kanohi Mask of Time. He explains to the Toa a little of the mask's history, including how the Great Disks were used to create it, a concept on Kanoka disks, how the Dark Hunter Voporak stole the Vahi, and how the Toa Nuva recovered it. Vlakro then decides to track down the Toa Vuan. He is accompanied by Gresh, Tarix, Ackar, Kiina, and Gelu. They later encounter a carnivorous plant-like creature and get trapped in its vines. Gelu then blames Vlakro for luring them into the creature's clutches, exposing his little fondness for Toa. Ackar and Vlakro then work together to defeat the creature and free their allies. Later, the Toa Vuan ambush the six heroes, however, which the help of their Rock Steeds. The Toa Vuan defeat the heroes and decide to take Vlakro to the Makuta. However, Vlakro then uses time to make a large, burned, dead tree old, and because of its age, the tree collapses on Glia's and Hatupo's Rocks Steeds, crushing them. Tuha then attacks Vlakro with his blades; but Vlakro makes both blades rusted with age. Seeing the kind of threat Vlakro possesses, Tuha backs off. However, Glatorian reinforcements come and surround the Toa Vuan. The Toa Vuan flee, but before they do, Anou vows that they will meet again. The Vlakro, Gresh, Tarix, Ackar, Gelu, Kiina, and the Glatorian reinforcements travel back to the new Ta-Koro. Vakama then assigns Tarix, Gelu, Kiina, Ackar, Gresh, and Vlakro on a mission where they must track down the Toa Vuan - again. Vlakro is chosen to lead this new team. Vlakro takes the four Glatorian to the Dusk Mountains, a mountain that is said to house ancient weapons guarded by ferocious beasts. On their way, they are ambushed by a patrol of Makuta, led by Durost and Prizik. The heroes and the Makuta battle each other, with the heroes emerging victorius when Prizik and Durost order the rest of the Makuta to retreat. Vlakro and the Glatorian then find Reia, who had decided to secretly follow them. The heroes then encounter a group of Rahkshi, including a new sub species of them called the Dragarahk. After a vicious battle, Tarix, Gresh, Ackar, and Vlakro cross their weapons and begin to channel their respective elemental powers in order to defeat the squad of Rahkshi once and for all by blasting them with their combined powers. However, instead, the Rahkshi are "frozen in time", as stated by Gelu. Vlakro then starts to wonder whether this was caused by him or not. The group later runs into more Rahkshi, only are quickly defeated. However, only Vlakro is taken prisoner by the Rahkshi. The Toa later wakes up in a laboratory, surrounded by pods containing the Toa Vuan. He then encounters Sakarix again, who reveals that while Vlakro was unconscious, he had taken a sample of his organic tissue and began to work on a clone of the Toa. Vlakro is horrified to see the actual result. He later escapes the laboratory and finds the Toa Nuva. After helping them free of their bonds, they attempt to escape the Makuta's hidden base. However, because of Lewa "not keeping his mouth shut", they are recaptured by the Rahkshi guarding the halls. After Sakarix leaves the Toa Nuva chained to a wall inside a cell, Vlakro and the Toa Nuva easily get free using their masks powers. They escape the cell and hide out in another laboratory with tanks holding Antidermis in them. Sakarix reveals himself again, and engages the Toa Nuva in a fierce battle. The Toa are losing when Vlakro creates a temporal shield for the first time, drawing Sakarix back. He then launches himself at the Makuta, and begins to channel his elemental powers of Time through his enemy's armor, rusting it and reducing it to pieces. Sakarix flees and disappears in his Antidermis form. Vlakro and the rest of the Toa Nuva then escape the Makuta's base, but are transported a set of ruins. The group meets up with a strangely-behaving Takanuva, and the six original Toa Nuva, with the Toa of Light, open up a path for Vlakro to walk on. The latter does so, and finds himself in a vast room with a lance-like weapon on an alter at the end of the room. Vlakro approaches the object, and lays his hand on it. He is then transported into a jungle-like area in a his newly-improved body. Powers and Abilities As a Toa Nuva, Vlakro is able to fly using his Rotor Blades and run at powerful speeds and long distances. He is also able to use other time-related powers, such as creating temporal shields, causing objects to age at his own will, channeling his elemental power of Time through his weapons, and possibly being able to unleash a Time Nova Blast. As seen when he damaged Sakarix's first set of armor and his weapons, he can also channel Time through beings in order to utterly damage them by causing their body and equipment to age many years. However, as Sakarix is an essence of Antidermis who has to be encased in armor, like all Makuta, it is unknown whether or not his persona had actually aged. When his body transforms after touching the Weapon of Time, his powers become amplified, and he can also use his power to cure beings or creatures frozen in time. An example of this is when he revives the Nitra Dragon he, Feilix, and Reia find in a set of ruins, and though it is not said whether the beast was truly frozen in time or not, it can be inferred that it was. Stats Tools and Masks While Vlakro was a Matoran, he carried two Twin Knives. His Kanohi was a Powerless Pakari, Mask of Strength. When Vlakro became the Toa Nuva of Time, his Twin Spike Blades became Twin Rotor Blades. The Rotor Blades could also come together to form a sky board for Vlakro to ride on, similar to the function of Tahu's Magma Swords. Krivos, as a Matoran, gave Vlakro a Scorpion Claw, though it is unknown what happened to this tool, as it was no longer seen nor mentioned after Vlakro returns to his original Toa Nuva form due to slaying Krivos. After Vlakro mutates into a Mutaka due to Krivos's usage of the Kanohi Zeyan, Mask of Amalgam, on the Toa, his Rotor Blades transform into two larger blades that came together to form a single, dual-bladed weapon. His Scorpion Claw also transforms into a sword, and Turaga Vakama had gifted Vlakro with a special shield to use as defense. However, like the Scorpion Claw, it is unknown what happened to the shield. Upon changing form due to touching the Weapon of Time, Vlakro's Rotor Blades become part of the weapon, and the Weapon of Time becomes Vlakro's primary weapon. He also wields the Onslaught of Justice, a special gauntlet designed for defense given to Vlakro by Turaga Flash. Trivia *Vlakro has the most amount of different forms in Valentin 98's collection of MOCs. *Vlakro is the only member have the Toa Nuva to not have a Midak Skyblaster nor a Nynrah Ghostblaster. *He is similar to Takanuva in many ways. **Both are honorary members of the Toa Nuva. **As Matoran, both had a Powerless Kanohi Pakari. Appearances *''BIONICLE Chronicles: Toa of Time '' (First Appearance) *''BIONICLE Chronicles: Torn Into Two'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles: Destiny Revealed'' *''Enmity of Evil'' *''Reia's Blog'' *''Dead Legends'' Category:Toa Category:Time Category:Toa Nuva Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Time Category:Toa Nuva Category:Matoran